THE UNTOLD WEDDING STORY
by 15PrincessAutumn15
Summary: Luigi and Daisy's untold wedding story.


Characters I own:

Lilly Deanna Mario

Maria Marie Mario

Saphire Diamond-Sarasa

Dylan Blake

Misty Diamond

Stella

Grandma Lilly

* * *

><p>THE UNTOLD WEDDING STORY<p>

It was a cold and rainy fall night in Boo Woods. Luigi and Daisy were up in their bedroom just lying there on their queen size bed. The flower princess laid there on her back dressed in her silky orange spaghetti strap nightgown with the green clad plumber dressed in his blue shorts and green shirt.

"Sweetie, do you remember the day of our wedding?" She asked as he rubbed her slightly round stomach.

"Yes and I remember the honeymoon as well." He replied as he gently rubbed her stomach.

"That was a fun night." Daisy smiled.

"I remember our wedding day just like it was yesterday." Luigi told her.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK: Two years ago<p>

While the guest entered the church, Luigi stood at the wedding altar sweating. King Sarasa was eying him and that made him much more nervous. Daisy's father motioned for him to approach him and he did. The Sarasaland king put his arm around the green clad plumber and they walked out of the main room.

"I'm still sorry I got your daughter pregnant." He apologized to her father.

"I'm over that." He replied. "I'm here to talk about my little girl."

Luigi grew more nervous.

"I know you love my daughter, but if you break her heart I will break you." Her father warned.

"Sir, I think you gave me this speech when I was thirteen." The green clad plumber responded nervously.

"I'm pretty sure I did too, but the point is that you better take good care of my little girl." King Sarasa huffed. "Now go back to the wedding altar and wait."

Luigi nodded and did so. While he was waiting for Daisy, he looked around at the guest. When the Wedding March tune started playing, he looked up. King Sarasa walked through the archway escorting Daisy. Luigi smiled happily as he looked at his bride. She was dressed in a strapless white floor length dress and she wore her crown upon her head. The green clad plumber couldn't help but smile.

As they approached the wedding altar, Mario and Peach walked behind them, followed by the flower girls Lilly, Saphire, and Maria. Dylan walked in behind them carrying the rings. When King Sarasa got to the wedding altar with Daisy, he let her go and went to sit down. Peach, Lilly, Saphire, and Maria stood to the side behind the bride and Mario and Dylan did the same except behind the groom. The pianist stopped playing the piano and the minister began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Luigi Mario and Princess Daisy Sarasa in holy matrimony, which is an honorable estate that is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly." The minister spoke. "Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If anyone can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Before the minister could continue, a loud evil laugh echoed throughout the church. Everyone looked around. When the doors in the front of the church swung open, Bowser and Bowser Jr. entered. The flower princess crossed her arms out of annoyance.

"Get out of here!" Daisy shouted at them angrily. "If you don't leave right now, I'm going to turn you both into reptile rugs!"

Bowser and Bowser Jr. cringed at the thought.

"Someone sure is a bridezilla today." The Koopa King grumbled.

Instead of leaving they sat down with the other guess. Daisy shot them a hateful glance and turned back around.

The minister shook his head and continued. "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"I do." King Sarasa spoke up.

"Luigi, do you take Princess Daisy to be you wedded wife?" The minister continued.

"I do." He answered. "I also have vows of my own to say."

The minister nodded and Luigi took Daisy by the hands and looked her in the eyes.

"Ever since the day I met you, I knew that you were the one for me. Not a single day goes by that I regret meeting you. I couldn't imagine anyone else in the world that I would want to spend the rest of my life with. There is no other girl I will love as much as I love you, except for our daughter, Lilly. I will stand by you no matter what happens; I will even be there to hold your hand and to hold you when you cry. You'll never have to be alone. I used to believe that nice guys finished last, but now, I am an example of a nice guy finishing first for once. You make me smile no matter what mood I'm in. I can say the best thing I ever did was marry the girl of my dreams, I will love you forever and always, Daisy." Luigi told her as he held her hands.

Daisy smiled as a tear strolled down her cheek.

"Princess Daisy, do you have your own vows to say?" The minister asked.

She nodded as she looked into Luigi's eyes.

"From the moment that we meet as children, to this moment, looking into your eyes and seeing you now, not only as a man but a father too, I have always loved you. I promise to love you, laugh with you, cry with you and embrace every chapter that our future holds. My first love, you're every breath that I take and I want to share all my love with you. You are the father to my child, my high school sweetheart, the love of my life, my best friend and the man of my dreams. No words can express how much I love you, not only because you are the love of my life, but my hero too." Daisy spoke as she held his hands in hers.

"Luigi and Daisy, do you have the rings you wish to exchange?" The minister asked.

Dylan walked up to them and handed them the rings and moved back beside Mario.

"Please place the ring on the bride's finger and say, "With this ring, I thee wed."." The minister instructed him.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Luigi repeated as he slid the diamond ring on her ring finger.

"Please place the ring on the groom's finger and say, "With this ring, I thee wed."." The minister instructed her.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Daisy repeated back as she put the wedding band on his ring finger.

"You may now kiss." He told them.

As Luigi and Daisy kiss the pianist begins playing the piano.

"I now pronounce you man and wife!" The minister finished.

Luigi and Daisy walked down the aisle, followed by Mario and Peach and the children. On their way out they could hear their friends' comments as well as Bowser's.

For Bowser who acts all big and bad sat at the back sobbing. "That was beautiful!"

The V.I.P guest, Misty, Grace, Gene, Neil, Ella, Azalea, Tiny, King Sarasa, King Toadstool, Grandma Lilly, Toadsworth, Yoshi, Toad, Rosalina, and Stella followed out behind the others. The other guests were dismissed and they all walked outside to where Luigi and Daisy stood.

Before Luigi and Daisy entered inside the limousine, she turned around and hugged their daughter.

"Make sure you're a good girl for grandpa, okay?" The flower princess told her daughter as she released her from the hug.

Lilly nodded and her father hugged her.

"We'll see you guys in a few days!" He called to the others.

The newlyweds entered the limousine and it pulled away. Written on the back of the windshield was the phrase "Just Married".

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

><p>"That was one of the best days of my life, but the first was when I met you in preschool and every day since then." Luigi told her as he continued to rub her stomach.<p>

"I feel the same, Sweetie." She replied, rolling over on her side.

He smiled as he rolled over on his side to face her.

"I love you, Dais." He told her, kissing her on the forehead.

"And I love you too." She replied, taking him by the hand.

The flower princess moved closer to her husband and he pulled the covers up over them. They kissed on the lips and smiled at each other. They both drifted off to sleep as they held each other's hand.

THE END

* * *

><p>NOTE: I finally decided to write their wedding out, but in a flashback. I thought it seemed pretty good. On December 11th I'll be posting a one-shot about Daisy. I don't want to reveal too much about it. Anyway, Au revoir.<p> 


End file.
